borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cult of the Vault locations (Borderlands 2)
Cult of The Vault is a type of challenge in Borderlands 2 where the objective is to discover hidden Vault Symbols throughout Pandora. The number of Vault symbols in a given location varies between 1 and 5. Also, the size of the symbols can vary greatly too. Most Vault symbols are found on walls and objects that are in out of reach and/or out of sight places. Borderlands 2 Arid Nexus - Boneyard *(east) From the fast travel station, travel directly east, cross under the elevated pipe then turn north. Next to a building there should be a ramp leading onto the pipeline, follow this pipe north and you got your cultish find! *(south) Directly south of the Fast Travel station, on the large perimeter gun tower. Bloodshot Ramparts *After the container bridge, under the ramp that has a portable toilet next to it. Bloodshot Stronghold *In the area with the prison cells, climb the ladder near cell 06 and walk to find three pipes. Jump on them and walk to the control room in the opposite side. *In the room with the triple-eye symbol, before jumping down, look at the wall to the right. The Bunker *Underneath the waterfall there is a circular walkway with an entrance to a weapon chest. Before entering the room, there are several crates off to the right. Go over the crates and onto a ledge. The symbol is concealed behind vegetation. Caustic Caverns *When going up the ladder in the Deep Core 06 area (near the spiderant hive), halfway up turn around. *Near the NW corner of the map by the single tombstone with a mining pick stuck in it. Go behind the cliff face to the left of the tombstone. The Dust *(SW) Located at Moonshiner's Shack. In the open pipe area, climb atop the shacks on the left to check the pipe's lid. You can also jump from the fence to the south of the large pipe. *(middle) Located in Goose's Roost. In the western part of the city, look under the helipad (crouch and crawl) *(SE) In the Hodunk Speedway, there is a footbridge next to the "fireworks" bridge (look for the staircase). Go around the eastern wall at the north end of the footbridge. The mark is on the back of the wall (it's a larger mark). End of the Line *Halfway through the map look on the side of the bridge near the remains of the train. Eridium Blight *South of the Lover's Leap, at the northern bandit camp, outside of a container. The mark is on the east side of the container. *(southwest) At the exit to Hero's Pass, on the south wall of the small bunker outside the gate *(middle) in the Hyperion area on the north side of the building, under the vending machines. Fink's Slaughterhouse *Right before the Slaughter objective, run towards the big Slaughterhouse sign and look behind a nearby pillar. The Fridge *Entering from the Fink's gate there is a large metal shelter on the right with 5 wooden crates next to it, (the first structure on the right). It's easy to get on top using the rocks the north side of the building. The Symbol is the roof. *Near the first symbol is a bridge over a frozen lake with several abandoned cars on it. On the West side of the bridge, there's a small alcove made out of sheet metal by the side of the mountain. The vault symbol is in here. Friendship Gulag *(north) In the top-middle of the map, check behind the crate on the left. Frostburn Canyon *(NE) When entering the first cave, at the savepoint there is a small tunnel. Go through then up the winding ramp. Symbol is on the floor in front of a burning barrel right before cave exit. *(NW) In the area with the ice pit and ladder, drop down and it's on the right wall. Hero's Pass *On the mountainside next to the Ammo Vending Machine in the beginning. *Cross the last bridge and head down the stairs to the right. Turn around and underneath the stairs are two support beams. The symbol is on the second support beam. The Highlands *In the big Hyperion base located on eastern side of the map, on the outer side of the north-western high tower, 2F, you will need to cross the bridge with the Constructor. Use the small ledge to get around the tower. I.E. the tower on the right. The Holy Spirits *Bottom-left corner of the posters in the bathroom. Lynchwood *(center) In the main town, on the roof of the pharmacy (where Dukino's medicine is found) *(north) On the roof opposite the roof of the sheriff, (easiest to gain access from the upper level, through the area blocked off by the electric field) Natural Selection Annex *On the ceiling of the broken Hyperion crate in the northeast-center area of map. Can't miss it! Opportunity *Upon first entrance, go directly to your right along the water's edge. You will see a stairs leading down and to the left; take them. Then you will see a pond over which runs a walkway. Jump in the pond and duck under this walkway. Look up to discover. *In the dry section of the pit in the south construction yard, you will see a pair of red and black Hyperion banners with a single Hyperion ammo box next to it. Beside this is a ramp, crouch under the ramp and walk in towards the wall and face east. Ore Chasm *Underneath the elevator (the part that actually goes up and down) that takes you down to the arena. Sanctuary *Just outside the south-west entrance to Moxxi's Place, in a wall to the right (west). *Inside Scooter's Garage, below the stairs, behind a pile of tires. *On the roof of the building behind the This Just In! shack (reached by jumping from the nearest fuel receptacle). *On the way to Marcus Munitions, in the small corridor to the left just before Dr. Zed's med vendor, behind boxes. *In a second floor door in a building to the left of the Black Market. From near the same machine as above, jump on the bench up the roof of a building, then jump to the building to the south, walk a bit, jump on the waving banner then to the balcony. Sanctuary Hole *When entering from the Three horns divide entrance - Follow the path to the left. When you reach the first full flight of stairs, go up the first flight, then straight ahead underneath the next flight around the corner of the building. It's on the side of the building facing the hole. Sawtooth Cauldron *Go all the way to that small area furthest west. It's in the cargo freight. *If you're facing the elevator to the top, it will be on your left. You will have to take the elevator up and then jump back down, on that side, about 2 floors up. Southern Shelf *Go to the Zed machine in the middle of the map. Take the elevator. Go through the shack. On your right there is a ramp on the side of the building. Use that to get to the roof. Jump down onto the porch. Symbol is there. *Make your way up the Soaring Dragon, right before the corner to the save point to last boss there is a hole, in the wall, to one of the floors of the ship. Jump in, then jump across the platforms all the way to the end. Symbol is on the floor. Southern Shelf - Bay *Between two portholes on the starboard side of a shipwrecked boat in the southwest. (A New-U station is next to the boat.) *In the easternmost part of the bandit fort, head north under the two pylons in the snow and look up and behind you upon reaching the wall. Southpaw Steam & Power *In the first room with the big pit, jump down and look in the cranny to your right. *SE corner of Assassin Oney's room in the section with a bottomless pit and the spinning gear—see it on the wall when facing the bright light and fan. Use the rails to jump up top. *Halfway through the Assassin Reethe's room (the third), there is a large spinning gear on a platform to the left—jump atop it and onto the small structure with steam vents and it'll be on the wall. Terramorphous Peak *Left of the elevator lift you can ride near the vending machines. You will see a skeleton marking where you can land. *In the area where you fight Terramorphous on the rock above you. You have to get flung up by a masher tenticle to get it. Thousand Cuts *North west corner, on the outside western wall of the Buzzard factory. *When entering No Man's Land, on the left there is a burnt out two storey building. Inside the upper level. Three Horns - Divide *In the bandit camp Windbreak, after passing through the Marrow Fields, behind the first shack on the left. *On the back of the billboard near the southern entrance to Three Horns Valley, just climb up the beams. *In the Drydocks area on a low wall in the northernmost corner, the symbol is facing north (look south). Three Horns - Valley * At the gate of the fort that leads to Southpaw Steam & Power, walk left around the fort walls, past the pipes, then turn right. * In the shack at the far south. * Facing the entrance to Bloodshot Stronghold, turn left by the drawbridge controls and follow the snow ridge. Tundra Express *(north) Behind a building near a drilling unit in plain sight, next to a fork in the train tracks. *(SE) Climb atop the Varkid Ranch Observatory using the cave entrance and ladder. It will be on the side of the building opposite the ladder. Vault of the Warrior *At the bottom of the elevator, on a small platform just above the lava (on the south side). Wildlife Exploitation Preserve *On top of the road inside wildlife preserve, it's fairly close to the waterfall just look closely on the road and you should find it with ease. *In the southern part of the map there is a dock, with a ship stationed in it. From time to time a crane will pull a crate from the barrier on the deck of the ship. Jump from the ship rail onto the crane arm after it has picked up the crate. Standing on the barrier will result in being crushed to death, or being forcibly popped off the top of the crane. Windshear Waste *After entering Claptrap's Place, behind a closed door to the right of the fireplace. Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty Hayter's Folly *Look at the south end of the bottleneck passage leading out of Grendel's lair. *In the South-west room, directly south of the vending machines and immediately east of the entrance to the secret area with 2 pirate chests, there are 2 large metal containers. Facing North between the containers, the symbol is directly to your left on the left container. The Leviathan's Lair Magnys Lighthouse *Past the bridge to AM - FM Isle there is a building with a house suspended from a crane above it. The sigil is on the back of the first floor of the house on the ground. *Upon reaching the plateau with the lighthouse, head right around the constructed wall. The sigil is on the main tower, behind the wall. Oasis *At the entrance to the Leviathan's Lair, go upstairs into the shack. *On the east side of the Kronus (the ship that gets blown up in "Burying the Past" mission). Far east side of map. *Head out on the pier east of Oasis and towards the end is a small metal wall, it's on the outside of it. *Head to Coral Island Camp by crossing the rope bridge. It's on the right side of the building. The Rustyards Washburne Refinery *West of the Quick-Change Station, there is a semi-circular room (on the map, it looks like it's part of a gear). At the east end of this room is a very small basement beneath tables and chairs. Look on the basement wall. *In the room after the Lair of the Lecher-Bot, look over the edge of the northern-most railing. The symbol is between 2 pipes at the bottom of the wall. Wurmwater *Northwest of the Washburne Refinery, there are a few vending machines. The sigil is on a wall above a chest, on a platform above and north of the vending machines. To get to the sigil, follow the trail all the way around the area, past the gigantic embedded satellite dish. *On the Scarletts ship top deck jump over the side furthest from scarlett on the back of the boat, its on the hull side that faces the cliff. References Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Challenges